


Bitter Milk

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2020 [10]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Samelch | Tentacle Creature - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, cum milking, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's Tomb
Relationships: Samelch | Tentacle Creature/Magna Swing
Series: Tentaclween 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949806
Kudos: 9
Collections: Samelch | Tentacle Creature Features (tentaclween)





	Bitter Milk

Magna felt of all day since he first woke up this morning. Like his body was trying to warn him of something. It started with everyone in the headquarters being gone this morning. Which was surprising since the place was rarely empty. When he went out training later did his magic started acting up. Hardly creating any of the same amount of flames or have the usual amount of power behind the spells. Normally this would be unusual, but he knew better than that. These were clear warnings about the thing was coming. The creature who had had messed with him a year prior. The someone that continued to mess with him. Besides these weird feeling of foreboding and his magick faulting out. This time everything felt different. Maybe that is why he was in this predicament now.

Strung up high in the air with a mouth full of tentacle pumping some unknown liquid into his mouth. Smooth and foul tasting on his tongue. Legs spread far apart as another appendage was firmly latched onto his dick. Somehow able to split apart to form mouth to suck him off. Draining him cum that was being created by the liquid was forcing him to make. It had been like this for hours now. At some part, a third arm had slipped into his ass to thrust in and out. The creature was determined to milk of everything he had. Magna knew there was nothing he could do now. Besides wishing that it will be over soon. He knew he should have listened to the warning he felt and saw. Warnings he could not heed now. Now having to last the entire night in such manner.

He wondered if anyone had to go through this. Had to succumb to the will of this creature. Magna knew he cannot be the only one to have been forced under the desires of the god. Tears pricked the rim of his eyes as glasses on his face moved and shifted. Finally falling to crack on the stone when it landed on the floor. Joining the torn fabric scattered all over the place. Eyes screwed tightly shut when the tentacle thrusted harshly into him. All the while drool and purple liquid escaped his mouth. Body finally going lax to let it continue to milk him of his semen.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)


End file.
